


Bravery

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Sanders Sides (Ships) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Roman is giddy today, Spoilers, Virgil is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: After recent events in the mall, Roman takes time to reflect and realises something rather important.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides (Ships) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE NEWEST EPISODE.
> 
> This is your warning!

Life is a grand adventure. The what-mights and the what-might-nots. What happens if you take a left instead of a right. The choice of what to eat for dinner.

The seat to take so lunch could be eaten in the mall’s food court.

Never did I expect to be there and encourage Thomas to find true love. And better yet, he did it! He followed his heart and took the chance!

If Virgil hadn’t been there… I know it would have never happened.

It’s funny, in a way. The story between myself and Virgil has been one that has changed so much. I hated him. I thought him suffocating and a killjoy, ready to find any moment and stomp it flat. But now?

I love him.

_ I love him. _

Three words, and my heart feels so light. It feels so  _ right _ . I didn’t realise how I had developed feelings for him over all this time, or how I wanted him to feel like he was welcomed after he saved us in his room. Perhaps Thomas finally allowing himself the opportunity to fall in love put things into perspective for me, and it’s why I am writing this to myself. I had  _ fun _ with Virgil. We chatted, we bickered as usual but it never felt like there were dilemmas to be solved. It… Maybe it felt like a date in itself.

By the wings of Hermes, even now I am struggling to put into words how I feel right now. I want to take Virgil’s hand in mine and hold it tight. I want to make comments that would break him from whatever cloud troubles him and make him smile. I want to see that eyeshadow turn purple as he laughs in a way I wish I could record and cherish forever.

I want to kiss him. I want to tell him I love him.

He is brave like the thunderstorm, taking chances no matter what obstacles lie before him. He is vigilant like a sturdy lighthouse, taking every moment to make sure that Thomas is safe in the uncertain times he might find himself in. He is courageous… Like a knight. A knight that wears a patchwork hoodie and insists Hot Topic is the best place to purchase clothes.

Like the villain I once thought him to be, he has stolen my heart. But as the companion I cherish now, I think it is safe to say… I do not want it back. Let him have it. Let him know how it flutters and sings because of him. Let him know I have enjoyed every moment of days where we hung out together, listening to his emo music in his room, or colouring pictures in my room, or claiming the common room to watch Disney together.

I love my brave shadowling. And such a thing makes me happier than anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when Roman is your strongest muse and he's spent the past five hours being a giddy, gay mess. 
> 
> I only wanted one thing from the new episode: happy Roman. AND BY GOSH I GOT IT.


End file.
